The Prince and I
by NaruHina9009
Summary: A young orphan girl abandoned by her family, and a young prince who is brought up to be kind to all. On a fateful summer night the two meet and start to fall slowly for each other, but the council may have other ideas.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

In the early years of Japan, the regions were ruled by feudal lords who were in the upper class. Every region had its own hierarchy of classes and every level had its expectations.

One day in the Fire Nation of Japan the village of Konoha was getting ready to accept their new feudal lord. His name was Minato Namikaze, he was the Fire Nations youngest feudal lord. At his side stood his wife Kushina who was very pregnant with their first child. Behind them stood their long time friend and mentor Jiraya. All was going well at the inauguration festivities until a group of bandits stormed the town.

Later that day the first son of the feudal lord had been born only minutes later he became an orphan. When the bandits came in Minato went to fight and died in the line of duty. Kushina wound up being mortally wounded and died shortly after their son was born. Jiraya was soon appointed the title of feudal lord and he adopted the son of his students.

"What shall I name you?" He asked the blonde baby as he held him in the garden. "What was it your parents were thinking of?" He mumbled as a servant brought him his lunch which consisted of a hot noodle soup which had assorted vegetables and meats along with a small fish paste cake called 'Naruto'. "That's it!" He shouted. "They chose Naruto which is also a character in my latest book." And so it came to be the beginning of the life of Prince Naruto.

Not too far away a noble family was eagerly awaiting the arrival of a new baby. Hiashi Hyūga was waiting with his twin brother Hizashi, Hiashi was the expecting father since Hizashi already had his child. Hiashi was hoping for a boy since he wanted the name of Hyūga to carry on but he soon found out that his newborn was a girl. "That's disappointing, send her to the orphanage. I didn't want a daughter." Said Hiashi in a cold voice.

Soon after a knock was heard on the door of a local orphanage, and the little girl was left on the stoop with a note. Within minutes the orphanage door was opened by a caretaker who saw the baby and brought her inside.

"What does the note say?" Asked the headmistress when she saw it.

"'My name is Hinata, please help me find a good home.'" Read the caretaker.

Little Hinata opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of lavender in her eyes.

"She's a special case, we may be able to make some money off her if we sell her." Said the headmistress.

"Madam you can't be serious? She's just a baby." Said the caretaker with fear in her voice.

"Very well, we shall keep her. Find a room for her and as soon as she can walk she will be a servant here." Said the headmistress with annoyance in her voice.

The caretaker sighed with relief at the choice of the headmistress. "I'm sorry little one, she can be cruel at times. But don't worry I'll look after you, chances are she'll forget about you in twenty minutes."

And so begins the story of Hinata, the orphan of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Throughout the last ten years, the orphanage that Hinata was left at had crumbled due to lack of maintenance. So many orphans left because they saw it was easier to live on the street, Hinata was no exception. When Hinata was growing up she was a little shy but she was a tough one, the other orphans bullied her from time to time but had no success.

Now on the street Hinata had found ways to feed and clothe herself through helping others and scrounging around. The day was a special yet sad day for Hinata since it was her twelfth birthday, but she found a bright side to it because a local baker gave her a cinnamon roll as a birthday present.

All was going ok for her until she crossed paths with a guard. "Move you peasant!" The guard shouted and he swiftly pushed Hinata aside. Usually the guards were mean but not this mean.

"What have I told you about mistreatment of our people?" Asked a voice behind the guards. The voice sounded young so Hinata wondered who it was.

"Prince Naruto, we must put the lower class in their place or they will never learn whose in charge." Said the guard.

'Prince Naruto? That's who it is?' Hinata thought and she bowed down in respect to the young prince.

Naruto looked at his guards in disappointment for what they just said. "If it wasn't for our lower class then our village wouldn't exist! Hasn't lord Jiraya taught you nothing?!" He snapped then extended a hand to the now bowing Hinata. "Please arise young lady."

Hinata obliged to his request his voice was so gentle and kind, she wondered what he would look like except a villager of her status wasn't permitted to look him in the eyes. "Thank you my lord, you are so kind to me." Said Hinata, as she kept her eyes low.

"You can look at me you know, I don't bite like my dogs do." Said Naruto with a tone of humor in his voice. Hinata knew he meant the guards so she chuckled at the remark. A guard thinking that it was disrespectful tried to punish her only to be stopped by Naruto. "I meant you idiot!" Snapped Naruto.

"My lord it is not proper for me to look you in the eyes." Said Hinata.

"Oh? And why is that?" Asked Naruto.

"It's because you are a prince, Naruto." Said a deeper voice from behind Naruto. "This young lady has been taught the old way to show respect to her leaders."

Hinata heard that voice before. "Lord Jiraya!" She squeaked and bowed.

Jiraya laughed at her reaction and asked her to stand up. "What is your name young lady?" Naruto also wanted to know her name.

"My name is Hinata, my lord." Said Hinata with her eyes fixated on the stone walkway.

"Hinata you can look at us." Said Jiraya humbly to Hinata.

Hinata gathered up the courage to lift her head up and look upon the leader and heir of the Fire Nation. When she fully lifted her head, her eyes immediately locked onto the one set of ocean blue eyes that were staring at her.

Naruto saw Hinata and all he could think was 'beautiful.' He then saw her lavender eyes and he couldn't stop looking into them.

The two of them kept looking at each other without even blinking and Jiraya couldn't help but laugh. Hinata blushed at the laughter but she knew it was ok.

Naruto blushed a little when he saw Hinata smile. Then Jiraya piped up asking a question, "Hinata where are your parents?"

Hinata hung her head slightly and answered, "I'm an orphan my lord, have been since I was born."

Jiraya thought about it for a second. "Then why don't you come stay with us?" Naruto blushed harder at Jiraya's question.

"My lord you wish for me to return to the castle with you?" Hinata asked thinking that she misheard him.

"I wish for her to come back too pops!" Naruto said excitedly to which Jiraya started laughing.

"I know you want her to come back because you've been as red as a beet since you saw her." He said in a teasing voice. "And to answer your question Hinata, yes I would like for you to come live in the castle."

Hinata couldn't believe it. "My lord do you wish for me to work in the castle?" She asked because it made sense, taking a person off the streets and giving them food and a place to sleep while they work to keep the castle looking good.

"No Hinata, I actually have a much better plan for you." Said Jiraya with a warm smile.

A little while later Hinata was walking to the gates of the castle with Naruto, Jiraya, and the guards. As the gates opened Hinata stood and watched as the castle appeared as the gates opened.

"Never seen the castle before Hinata?" Asked Jiraya.

"No my lord, only what I could see above the walls." She said. They then started to walk through the gates and into the castle courtyard. Hinata looked around to see a beautiful garden with koi ponds and rock fountains that fed water from the river. She gazed around wide eyed and thought to herself, 'is this a dream?'

"Naruto, please take Hinata inside and have Kyoko get her set with clothes and a room to sleep in. Also let the cooks know to start dinner it's about that time." Naruto bowed and asked Hinata to follow him. As they entered the castle Hinata was looking everywhere taking in the architecture of the exterior and the design of the interior.

Naruto led Hinata to a corridor with one door and gave it a knock, from the other side she heard footsteps. The door slid open to reveal a short lady who appeared to be in her forties. "Prince Naruto who is this young lady that's with you?" She asked. Her voice was kind and sweet.

"Kyoko this is Hinata, Hinata this is Kyoko, she's been my nanny since I was born. Kyoko I was asked by pops to have you get Hinata some clothes and have her geyser up with a bedroom." Said Naruto. Hinata would've guessed that Naruto had a nanny since he was royalty but she always heard that nannies of royal children were very strict. And just as she thought that.

"Prince Naruto how can you be so filthy! Look at you there's dirt all over you! Go clean up for dinner!" Snapped Kyoko but she gave Hinata a wink showing that she was kidding. As Naruto ran off Kyoko asked Hinata to join her. "Now miss Hinata what is your favorite color?" She asked as she was waving a hand toward a selection of kimonos. Hinata started looking through colors and she saw her favorite color of lavender.

Meanwhile in the dining room, "Naruto why are you so properly dressed?" Asked Jiraya with a menacing tone. "Could it be because of Hinata?" Naruto glared at Jiraya.

Hinata had just finished taking her bath and Kyoko had just finished adjusting the sleeves on her kimono. Hinata never had a real bath before today because the orphanage didn't have a proper bathing facility so all the soaps and hair cleaners were new and strange to her. After Kyoko helped Hinata with her bath Hinata got out and dried off then she was shown her new kimono.

At first glance Hinata was breathless, "it's so beautiful Kyoko-san." She said before walking up to the finished product and started running the soft silk upon her skin. Kyoko then noticed something about Hinata's appearance.

"Miss Hinata, your hair is really knotted and tangled. Please allow me to trim it." Kyoko asked. Hinata being a orphaned child never had a haircut before so she had long hair about mid back length. Also it looked like it had never been brushed, she saw that she could do something with her hair to were it'd be short and look much healthier. Hinata accepted Kyoko's request to fix her hair.

Back in the dining room Naruto and Jiraya were waiting for the food to be brought in when Kyoko entered the room and was soon followed by Hinata who now revealed that she had pale skin with rouge colored cheeks. She also now had short hair that they could tell was a dark blue color, Kyoko had cut her hair to where it came down to just below her earlobes but when she cut the back her hair stood straight out for some reason but Naruto thought it was cute. To finish it Kyoko left two long tassels of hair that were at her temples. Naruto didn't blink once he saw her and neither did she. Naruto was wearing a male kimono shirt that was orange with a red swirl on the back. Hinata thought he looked good in orange.

Once Hinata sat at the table the house workers brought the dinner in she didn't know what to expect with the quality of the food. The trays were all laid out and had covers on them, Hinata started guessing if it was like bowls of noodles or sushi. The covers were lifted to reveal plates of the finest cuts of beef, pork, chicken, and many seafood selections. Along with any vegetable you could want.

"Dig in Hinata, I can tell that you haven't had any good food for a while." Said Jiraya. Hinata reached forward to grab a pork cutlet and some noodles that were next to them. Just then Naruto pushed a bowl of broth toward Hinata.

"Try the noodles and pork in the broth, it's the best!" Said Naruto as he started slurping the noodles and soup. Hinata looked at the three ingredients and decided to try it. She placed the noodles in her broth along with the pork and started to slurp the noodles. Her eyes grew wide as she had her first taste and then proceeded to out eat Naruto.

Naruto and Jiraya sat with their mouths agape in shock. "Hahaha seems like someone likes my ramen more than you Naruto!" Said a voice from the back of the room, Hinata looked and saw a older man maybe in his mid-forties.

"Teuchi I'd like for you to meet our new guest, her name is Hinata. Hinata Teuchi is our cook." Said Jiraya. Hinata bowed her head to show formality. "He's been cooking meals for us since about a year before Naruto was born."

"The food is delicious Teuchi-san." Said Hinata as she continued to slurp the noodles down. Pretty soon she finished the bowl before Naruto could finish his. Shortly after dinner ended Kyoko came to get Hinata and took her upstairs to her new bedroom. When Kyoko opened the door she saw Hinata's face light up with a smile.

"What's with the big smile Hinata?" Asked Kyoko who was curious.

"I've lived in an orphanage all my live so this feels a little surreal." Hinata explained and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm, "ow! Kyoko-san what was that for?" She asked realizing that Kyoko gave her a sharp pinch.

"Now you know it's real." Kyoko chuckled as she spoke. Hinata couldn't argue with that, she walked into her bedroom and looked around. She had a bed in the far corner of the room, a sliding door that revealed a beautiful view of the village and forest, a closet that had a few items of clothing and a pair of blue sandals. "I will get you more clothes soon, but for now I hope that these will be to your liking. Forgive us but the only child we've had to clothe was Naruto."

"These are perfect for now Kyoko-san, that little bit of clothing that I had a few hours ago was the only thing that I had for a few years so I grew into it but my body soon started to out grow it in the chest region." Kyoko laughed at Hinata for what she said but she knew it was true because trying to help Hinata change out of her old clothes was difficult due to them being so small on her.

"Well miss Hinata our house is your house now, as of this moment you are a ward of the noble family." Said Jiraya who came up behind them.

"What does that mean pops? What's a 'ward'?" Asked Naruto who was just behind Jiraya.

Jiraya placed a hand on Naruto's head and said, "That means that Hinata is our responsibility and in our care." This news made Naruto smile a little to where it was like a small grin. "So don't worry your girlfriend isn't going anywhere." Jiraya added with a teasing tone which made the two kids blush furiously. At this point Kyoko and Jiraya are laughing uncontrollably at the reaction from both kids.

'I guess I really can't hide the fact that I like her.' Naruto thought as he saw Hinata turn red in the face. 'I assume that she feels the same.' Naruto watched Hinata walk to her bed and touch it, the feeling of the soft silk sheets ran over her fingers and made her want to climb in. She slowly crawled into the bed and the softness of the mattress caused her to fall asleep almost immediately. Kyoko made Naruto and Jiraya leave so she could make Hinata change into sleep clothes.

After Kyoko made sure that Hinata was comfortable she joined Jiraya in the main hall. Naruto was practicing martial arts with the castle instructor. She sat next to Jiraya and said, "What are your plans for Hinata?" Jiraya smirked at the question.

"I see nothing gets past you Kyoko, how'd you know I had a plan?" He asked not breaking eye contact on Naruto as he fought the instructor.

"I've cared for Naruto for twelve years, he's been mischievous since he was one. And you two have always had plans to torment me for years. But I can tell that you have a different plan that isn't the norm." Jiraya listened to Kyoko and realized that she is sharper than he expected. "So what is it?"

Jiraya continued to watch Naruto as he gained the upper hand in the sparring match. A look of pride appeared on his face as his godson began to beat the pulp out of his opponent. "I plan to have Hinata and Naruto marry, so that way we can break tradition and show that no matter your status in the village hierarchy you can love whoever you want."

Now that is the end of the chapter of my new fic! To all my readers of lifetime of happiness and blood on the moon, I'm sorry for the delay. I had a writers block a mile long and I should have an update soon. Now for this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed:) I'm interested to hear what you all think about it, so please review:) also I got one more new fic in the works that I should have up in the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hinata was just waking up from her first night in her new life. Although unbeknownst to her she had slept for twelve hours. She went to sleep at 9:00 at night, she had never slept that good before. The ten years in the orphanage that she grew up in they didn't even give them a futon to sleep on. But now she has a soft bed to herself with silk sheets and a comfortable blanket to use, she feels blessed to have what she has now.

While she woke up and started to move about in her new room Kyoko opened the door. "Miss Hinata, good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well Kyoko-san." Said Hinata. Before Kyoko went to sleep she made Hinata three new kimonos. Hinata came to the castle with only one pair of clothes and she had only those for two years, so her getting new clothes was something that she really looked forward to. She was given three lavender colored kimonos along with some other clothes. It was a set of martial arts clothes, she wondered why she got those.

"Today you're gonna start martial arts training with Naruto, it's a tradition in the household." Explained Kyoko. Hinata thought that it would be fun but she'd probably wind up losing focus more than a few times.

When she went down to breakfast she had on her training clothes as did Naruto. He was very happy to see Hinata come in the dining hall, and that she would be joining him in practice. "Go easy on her Naruto." Said Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san there's no need, I lived on the streets for two years after the orphanage closed. So I can take him"

Jiraya was amazed at Hinata, twelve years old, been on her own since ten, and strong enough to defend herself. "Naruto your girlfriend is a tough one."

Naruto wasn't scared, in fact he was excited. "Finally some good competition!" That's when his instructor came out of the other room.

"Why Naruto how could you say that? I've been your competition for years."

"Hinata this is Ebisu, he's been the martial arts instructor in the castle since Naruto was five." Said Jiraya. "Ebisu, this is Hinata your new student."

Hinata bowed her head in respect to which it gained a compliment from Ebisu, "Naruto how did you get such a respectful girlfriend when you are such a troublemaker?" Now both kids were silent from embarrassment.

While the kids were doing martial arts Jiraya had to attend a meeting with the castle council. "Alright let's get this over with." Said Jiraya.

"Why were we summoned Lord Jiraya?" Asked an old man.

"I'm sure it's about that young peasant girl that you've taken as a ward." Said the captain of the guard.

"You're right captain Mizuki. I have taken a villager as a ward. And I've warned you about using the word peasant!" Said Jiraya as he smacked Mizuki so hard he fell back.

"Lord Jiraya, what is the meaning of taking in a poor villager? She has no place here except to work." Said the old man who spoke earlier.

"Danzo I should have you beheaded for that!" Shouted Jiraya. "Now anyone else wanna protest?... Good, now I'll begin. I plan to make her the princess of Konoha, she and Naruto will marry when they are both eighteen and when I'm ready to retire they will take the throne of the Fire Country."

An angry council member stood up, "she's not royalty! You can't do that!" At that retort Jiraya had enough of people arguing with him.

"Haruhi I'm really getting fed up with you always questioning my judgment! I'm half tempted to throw you in the dungeon!" Roared Jiraya, everyone in the council meeting cringed in fear due to the fact they haven't seen Jiraya this mad in a long time. "The plans stay the same, Hinata is staying and will be named the princess of Konoha! She and Naruto will marry when they turn eighteen! And you all will follow my orders! Are we clear?"

When the council all agreed Jiraya left the room to join his child and soon to be new princess in martial arts. That's when things got bad.

"This can't happen, the girl isn't royalty so therefore she can't have the throne." Said Danzo.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Asked Haruhi.

"I have something in the works, I'll need help from both of you of course." Said Mizuki with an evil smirk.

*later that day*

Naruto and Hinata were outside in the garden, since Hinata had never seen the garden Naruto offered to show her around it. While the kids were outside Jiraya and Kyoko worked on the necessary procedures to name Hinata as a princess.

"Lord Jiraya, how does this work? I mean doesn't Hinata need to be from a royal bloodline in order to be a princess?"

"In a way yes, I'm sure by now you've noticed her eyes." Said Jiraya.

"Yes I have but what does that have to do with royalty? I've never heard of a royal or noble family with eyes like that."

"That's because they're from a noble bloodline that died off ten years ago. An old friend of mine Hiashi Hyūga told me before he died that he had a daughter that he gave up when she was born. I've made it a mission to find her and I have. She is of nobility, and she is the last of her bloodline. There is nothing that the council can do." Said Jiraya.

Kyoko was at a loss for words when she heard this. "You knew who she was when you saw her on the street didn't you?"

"Yes, now all we gotta do is make sure that the corrupt council members go through with their plans. Your mole is in place right?" Asked Jiraya.

"Yes he is, Kakashi is ready to stop Mizuki, Danzo, and Haruhi on my order. Just tell me when you want to strike."

Jiraya started thinking of the right time to give the order as he watched Naruto and Hinata spar with each other. Hinata told Naruto to go full speed, and she didn't disappoint. Even though Naruto has had years of martial arts training he got put on his ass by Hinata real quick.

Just then a frog jumped into Jiraya's lap and croaked a few times. Apparently the message wasn't good because Jiraya got a really pissed off look on his face. "Give the order for tonight." He said sternly.

Kyoko bowed and left the room, at that time the frog spoke, "it's what you thought Jiraya. They plan to kidnap and kill the girl, at least that's how they think it'll go."

Kyoko was walking down the main hallway and took a left down a side hall. From there she opened a secret passage in the wall. The passage led to every room on this floor of the castle and only the royal family and very few trusted individuals knew of it. At one area deep in the passageway was a young guard who was listening to a conversation on the other side of the wall.

"Kakashi, we are executing the plan tonight." Kyoko whispered.

The young white haired guard turned towards her and said, "it will be done, tell lord Jiraya that it'll happen after lights out."

After dinner Kyoko made up Hinata's and Naruto's beds and sent them off to sleep, meanwhile Jiraya was pretending to head to sleep himself but he slipped in the passageway and headed toward the hallway where the other bedrooms where so he could wait and strike when the time came.

Pretty soon after everyone was bedded down three figures appeared in the hallway by Hinata's bedroom. Jiraya peered out of a crack in the wall as they slid the bedroom door open and went in, they shut the door behind them so he couldn't tell what was going on. That's where Kakashi comes in.

Kakashi was in the walls of Hinata's room as he waited to strike. He saw the three shadows enter the room and make their way to Hinata's bed. Once they got there the voice of Haruhi gave the order to the others to kill Hinata, once he saw the shadow of a knife that's when Kakashi burst out with the other guards and surrounded the three individuals.

With all the commotion Hinata woke up to a number of people in her bedroom. Kyoko rushed to the front to try and pull Hinata out.

Mizuki now knowing that he faces execution for his act of treason was thinking that he's not going to die without going out big. So he grabbed Hinata and put the knife to her throat, and just as he was going to make the slash he got hit in the groin by Hinata. His reaction made him drop Hinata and the knife. Hinata took the chance and made a dash for Kyoko.

"Mizuki, Danzo, and Haruhi. You all are found guilty of treason, that's why I'm sentencing you to death by beheading tonight." Said Jiraya, he then turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I now appoint you as the new captain of the guard. Take the prisoners to the block."

When everyone cleared out of Hinata's room there was a knock. Kyoko went to the wall in Hinata's closet and opened up the secret door to reveal Naruto. "Kyoko is everything alright? I heard a bunch of commotion."

Hinata who was being comforted by Kyoko ran from her bed, past Kyoko and wrapped her arms around Naruto. She had started to cry which was new. Hinata may be shy and tough but she wasn't made of stone, any twelve year old who had almost died would be crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata to help her feel better and it worked.

"Naruto you should go back to bed, you and Hinata need sleep its a big day tomorrow." Said Kyoko.

Hinata heard Kyoko but she refused to let go of Naruto, "no I don't wanna sleep alone tonight! I want Naruto to stay!" She cried. Kyoko did all she could to oppose the idea but she knew she wasn't going to win.

"Ok Naruto can stay with you tonight. Now you two get to bed."

"Kyoko what's happening tomorrow that's so important?" Asked Naruto his answer was given by Jiraya who came back to the room.

"Tomorrow Hinata will be named the Princess of Konoha."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers when she heard that. Princess? Her? As far as she knew you had to be in a noble bloodline to be named royalty.

"Pops what do you mean? I thought that you had to have certain bloodlines to be royalty." Said Naruto.

"Normally your right, you do need to come from nobility. But Hinata does come from a noble family." When Jiraya said that Hinata was nobility she didn't believe it, but Jiraya continued. "You see, Hinata comes from the Hyūga clan. Her father was a dear friend of mine. Sadly ten years ago everyone in the Hyūga clan died, but before her father Hiashi died he told me that he had a daughter that he gave up for adoption when she was born and he asked me to find her. And that would be you Hinata."

It was a lot for Hinata to take in all at once given the situation that just occurred. Now Kakashi was out side at the block. All the guards there were feeling very uneasy because the block hadn't been used since before Naruto was born. The block was used for executions of traitors. The old sword that was used for the beheadings was on a display stand in the castle treasury because it belonged to the founder of Konoha. Since it was named a historical artifact it wasn't allowed for beheadings anymore, so Kakashi drew his sword out of the scabbard. He walked up to the first of the three, Mizuki.

"Kakashi I trained you and this is how you repay me?!"

"Mizuki you are guilty of treason, and by order of Lord Jiraya I am ordered to lob off your head!" Said Kakashi as he raised his sword and swung at Mizuki. The sword made contact and sliced through his flesh and bone like butter, with one smooth motion Mizuki's head came right off and rolled down the block.

Danzo accepted his fate and didn't struggle, while Haruhi tried to get away. Danzo knelt on the ground and exposed his neck while Kakashi gave him his punishment, another head rolling down the block. It took three guards to get Haruhi in position for the beheading once she was in place Kakashi dealt the final execution.

Back in Hinata's room she and Naruto were kneeling on pillows as Jiraya continued to tell the story of Hinata's father and now he was getting to explaining how the process to name her as princess will go. "Tomorrow we will gather the castle staff and have a ceremony where it will be official that you will be named as princess." By now Hinata accepted the fact that she was nobility and was smiling at the idea that she will be royalty, then Jiraya continued. "Now there is one more thing that I want to happen. When you and Naruto both turn eighteen you two will be betrothed to one another."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at him blankly because they never heard that word before, so it prompted Naruto to ask. "Hey pops what does it mean that we will be betrothed?"

"What it means is..." He began to say before Kyoko cut in to finish the sentence.

"It means you two will be married!" Said Kyoko in a excited voice as she hugged the two of them from behind. Both of them were beet red and couldn't speak from hearing that they were to be married. Growing up Naruto heard that the royal families had arranged marriages but he always felt the idea to be asinine. Why marry someone you don't know and possibly don't love? But as he turned to look at Hinata he didn't feel the same way as his thought of arranged marriages. He had this feeling deep in his heart that Hinata was special and he was right.

Hinata was speechless as well but soon Jiraya continued to tell them, "I'm telling you now so that way you two can be prepared for what lies ahead six years from now."

When There was a knock at the door Jiraya slid it open and it was captain Kakashi who whispered that it had been done. "Very well thank you captain. Now you two get some sleep. Kyoko please choose Hinata's best kimono for tomorrow.

As everything died down Hinata got back in bed and Naruto was going to sleep on the floor until Hinata pulled his ear and said "what do you think you're doing?"

Wincing Naruto managed to say, "I'm going to sleep on the floor." Hinata giggled at him being a gentleman.

"No you're not, you're sleeping with me tonight." At that point she released Naruto's ear, he gave her a look of confusion. "I almost died tonight and I wanna be held as I sleep." Naruto didn't understand why but he did what she wanted.

He climbed into bed with her and once they got situated Hinata moved closer to Naruto with her back towards him. She then reached over herself, took his hand and pulled his arm around her body. Almost instantly she fell asleep in his arms. 'This is actually quite comfortable, her body is so warm...' He thought as he himself drifted off to sleep.

A/n: There is chapter 2! Thank you to the readers who gave this story a chance, it's you guys that keep me writing. I didn't think that is do well with writing fics, I had a few small problems to begin with but other than that I've been getting followers and favorites all the time! Writing fics is what keeps me going! Thank you all for the support! Please enjoy and review!


End file.
